


Be A Bitch And Play Your Heart Close To Your Chest

by WereWitchling



Series: Werewitchlings TW OCs [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereWitchling/pseuds/WereWitchling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Poppy Darcy finally has had enough, She packs up her life and moves in with her dad. Those in her life had taken her for granted and she was tired of everything being one sided. She decides that she won't care about anyone but herself; little does she realize that some things are so easy to say yet so hard to follow through with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Poppy was done with being the bleeding heart. she was sick and tired of breaking herself repeatedly to receive no help in return. she was tired of being the crumpled and discarded tissue of her friends. she was tired of trying to meet the expectations of her mother and step father only to fail because they expected too much. 

she was tired of being ignored by her family to only be noticed when she could be used by them or when they needed someone to pour their disapproval on. Poppy would never have admitted it aloud but she was so starved for touch that any form of physical contact felt so strange and almost bad as if the ones touching her only meant her harm.

it was with these feelings that Poppy moved two states over to live with her father only giving him the smallest of warnings. Packing up her life had been fairly simple, navigating and Driving her Violet Jeep the few states over had been a small challenge. the biggest challenge being to not fall asleep at the wheel when the motion of the road was soothing.

Filling the tank with the remains of her birthday money she had saved up from age five had been very depressing. she would have to look into getting a job so she wouldn't be dependent on her dad. she loved her dad and they got along well enough but Poppy was tired of relying on someone to find that her standards of what her needs were was too high. 

She took care of most of the work that went with getting herself enrolled into the local high school as a second year though her father's signature was needed. Poppy only asked him to borrow enough money to buy her school supplies and nothing more. she would cook her lunches as she was far use to caring for herself. she was also use to caring for her younger brother but that only caused her a lot of unneeded stress.

 

the first day came and Poppy pulled her leather jacket closer to her as she went to sit on the bench the school secretary had all but demanded she sit and wait at so the principal could walk her to class. The school bell had rung moments ago so no one was focused on the lone figure on the bench. her eyeliner was thick and her dark brown hair was in twin braids that she could tug on when she grew too nervous. it wasn't long until another brunette sat on the bench beside her. 

Poppy only glanced over before returning her eyes to the door in impatience that never appeared on her face. She heard the girl beside her hesitantly clear her throat which Poppy mentally noted was a gross sound that if heard again would likely result in someone taking her fist to their face. Poppy turned with reluctance to the girl beside her who looked very pretty.

"are you new here today as well" Poppy asked to hurry the conversation along. the girl nodded and said "my name is Allison Argent..." holding out her hand to shake hands. "Poppy Darcy... pleasure to meet you" she said in habit before taking hold of the hand offered and giving it a firm shake. Allison smile warmly but before she could say anything else her phone rang. 

Poppy turned back to the door after assuring Allison that she didn't mind if she answered the call. Poppy felt the old stirring but squished it down in her mind with a frown. "no i won't care... not anymore... be a bitch... don't give a fuck" Poppy muttered to herself as she tuned out Allison's conversation with whom Poppy assumed was her mother if the word mom was anything to go by. When Allison finally finished her phone call she asked "do you have an extra pen" and Poppy pulled free the one in her pocket before handing it to her. 

she had more than enough to last her until she got a job so one small pen would do no harm. Allison thanked her before she tried to start a conversation again. Poppy allowed herself to answer calmly with neither warmth nor coldness. She wanted friends again but she wasn't sure she should risk it in case she was drawn in by the pained and damaged souls of those around her. When Allison asked "are you alright?" with a look of concern, Poppy gave an apologetic smile and said "sorry.... i am a bit distracted" which seemed to be received well enough.

not long after the principal exited the school and came over to them before asking " Allison Argent? Poppy Darcy?" and both girls nodded as they stood. The principal started asking Allison questions as they walked after a few monotone single worded replies from Poppy. Poppy only paused outside the classroom and gave an apology to the principal for being rude but he seemed to think it was all nerves and took no offense.


	2. One Period In And You're Rocking The Boat

When they were introduced, they quickly went to find seats with Allison sitting in front of a cute boy with a mop of hair. Poppy took the seat behind the guy with a buzz cut that was next to Allison and next to the boy with the mop of hair. Poppy heard the mop head guy say something to Allison but whatever it was Poppy just shrugged it off and got to work on taking notes. 

She knew her notes would make no sense to anyone else unless they had somehow learned the runes she had made in the back of one of her many notebooks. She had spent at least a month making sure she memorized the symbols so she could write in it and still understand. that was not even counting the fact that she would later summarized what she heard even further so that she could be sure she understood.

the buzz cut boy in front of her seemed to glance back at her a few times. Poppy calmly ignored him as she didn't want to miss any of the notes. "what do those symbols mean?" he asked having turned around fully. Poppy continued to ignore him and hope the teacher would intervene. she didn't want to have anymore close calls that might pull her back into her old habit even if her insides were crying out in loneliness.

"Mister Stilinski why is it that you seem to find Miss Darcy more interesting than the class notes?" the teacher asked and Poppy could have screamed in both anger and delight. "she isn't taking notes... she is doodling" the boy said and Poppy faintly heard mop head hiss "Stiles" as if to get him to stop before he made a fool of himself.

"Miss Darcy, is he correct? have you not been taking notes" The teacher said seeming to have decided that it would be simpler to address Stiles' claims then try and simply get him to focus back on his notes. Poppy sighed before she looked the teacher straight in the eye and said "i have been taking notes but Mister Stilinski and even yourself might not be able to read it as i invented an alphabet of sorts so only i could read my notes."

"of course i would never dream of using it on any work i hand in but the alphabet i made leaves little room for my mind to wander while notes are being taken" Poppy added before the teacher could try and comment in a way that would make her unable to use her runes. the teacher paused for a moment before he said "you will show me your notes after class" and then continued teaching. 

Stiles hissed to mop head "Scott what the hell just happened" and mop head gave a frown at him before seeming to glance at Poppy to see if she was paying them any mind. "she had a notebook with a table of the symbols that she glanced at occasionally... i was trying to stop you from embarrassing yourself dude" Scott hissed back.

Poppy could feel a few eyes on her though only three she could put a name to. She felt her irritation increase as the hissed conversations continued. she would need to let loose which meant she would have to pull the punching bag from her room to the front yard. she would have tried her knives but felt that would make people think she was dangerous. the punching bag could be explained away as her dad's even though it would be false.

The class ended quickly which brought forth her showing the teacher her notes and the table of runes. the teacher started to comment but Poppy quickly spoke" sir i will be summarizing these notes in English tonight. if you like i can show you the summary tomorrow to ease any worry or confusion on whether i really was taking notes" and the teacher sighed. he nodded and dismissed Poppy.


	3. New Resolve Meets Head On Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that day, Poppy meets a few interesting people that challenge her new resolve and tries not to let herself be drawn in by a cute face and nice personality.
> 
> Poppy looks to prove that Girls can be just as good as boys on the lacrosse field and is curious by Scott's new skill.

~later that day~

Poppy hurried out so she could find her locker. She was so distracted by the paper with her locker number that she ran full force into someone and would have landed on them if not for her instincts. she caught herself just barely and would have stayed frozen in embarrassment if not for the gentle laugh she was hearing. 

Poppy looked up and found her cheeks warming as she quickly removed herself from his person. "hi, you one of the new girls? i'm Lukas Carter" the boy said as he stood with the smile not leaving his face. Poppy allowed herself to give a nod before she drew her courage to herself and confidently said "Poppy Darcy's the name" the smile seemed to fly to her face in a way Poppy had never done before in her life.

"what were you looking at so intently" Lukas asked and Poppy held out her locker number to him. "looking for my locker... never had lockers before... i suppose it is better for the back than carrying all your books everywhere" Poppy said eventually sounding thoughtful. "let me see" Lukas muttered as he grabbed her hand and pulled her the opposite way she had been going.

Poppy felt tense and her eyes were glued to where their hands met. She couldn't explain why she was feeling so at ease though her mind was telling her to get angry at this person for taking so many liberalities. she couldn't even find it in her to not want to be friends with Lukas if that was what he was willing to be. "here we are" Lukas said as he stopped in front of the locker that had her number. 

"thanks" Poppy said with a smile as she moved forward to hopefully open it. "Lukas!" Poppy heard a shrill voice call. She glanced the way it had come and noticed that a scary red head was coming their way. the red head was dragging along an unknown boy and Allison. Lukas looked embarrassed but smiled and returned the call "Lydia!" with ease as they both moved. They met halfway and a hug was exchanged. 

this Lydia person seemed to be introducing Allison to Lukas. Lukas smiled and greeted her warmly before he lead them over. "Lydia this is Poppy Darcy.....Poppy this is Lydia Martin... the guy behind her is Jackson Whittemore.....Poppy ran me over in her search for her locker" said Lukas with a brilliant smile. "Poppy good to see you again" Allison said after a few moments of silence. 

Poppy gave the warmest smile she could manage as she said "likewise... even if it was only a few moments ago we were in class" her comment was met with chuckles from both Lukas and Allison. Lydia seemed to give Poppy a once over but seemed not to find anything but her apparent friendship with Lukas and Allison of worth. 

"did the teacher get mad? about your notes" Allison asked with concern. The others looked confused at the comment. "that was very mean of Stiles to try and cause trouble for you" Allison continued. Poppy shook her head "no he wasn't mad... i will have to show him my summary of the notes in English tomorrow though to prove i was actually writing notes and not a story or something... as if i would write my stories like that" Poppy said and rolled her eyes at the idea.

"i'm glad" Allison said and Lukas looked between Poppy and Allison before asking "Care to explain on the way to lacrosse practice". Poppy hesitated "i was planning to go home..." Poppy said quietly. Lydia intervened before much more could be said. "Allison is coming and Lukas will be playing again hopefully" Lydia said and frowned at the shake of Lukas' head. "not this year... i didn't plan to" he said and Poppy asked "give me the rundown of Lacrosse... maybe i will play"

Her comment was met with two amused looks and two concerned looks. "girls can't play" Jackson sneered just before Lukas could comment. "Poppy, you could get hurt" Lukas said with worry. "Girls can be just as good at sports as guys you jackass! and Lukas i can take care of myself i will have you know.... you notice i didn't land on you in the collision? that was from training" Poppy said getting a bit angry that he though she couldn't do it. "all i would need is to borrow some gear and to know the basics of what i need to do" Poppy said firmly and Lukas held his hands up in surrender while Jackson looked furious.

Lukas quickly gave an explanation of what lacrosse was and how to play as they walked toward the field with Jackson hurrying ahead to get ready. Poppy explained about her runes that she took notes in and the others looked very interested. Lukas hurried into the locker room and gathered his gear before bringing it out to Poppy. "you can always give it your best, i suppose" Lukas said half heartedly. Poppy gave him a warm smile. 

"that's all anyone can do" Poppy replied before going into the girls locker room and quickly changing. she was sure to be done before the other players and went to the field to have Lukas check over her gear. "it only needs a bit of tightening" Lukas said as he fixed the gear so it would be most effective. when the other players started to gather on the field she hurried over. 

"you! your too small to be Carter.... who are you" Coach demanded. "Darcy! Poppy Darcy, Coach" Poppy replied with determination. "Girls can't play" Coach said and before he could continue Poppy interrupted "Are you discriminating against me because i am a girl? that can get you sued coach... i can handle myself.... the worst you can do is see how i play and if i am not good enough put me on the bench or say i didn't make the team.... i would judge fairly though" Poppy finished and noted that coach looked mad but then again he rarely didn't from what she had heard.

Coach seemed to decide she deserved no reply as he quickly went about his speech and the drills started. Poppy found it fairly easy to keep up with those in the team and while no one really seemed to like her, they couldn't really do much about her being there but hope she was not good enough.

Poppy found herself feeling sorry for Scott. he was on goal and the very first ball hit his helmet right in the face area. she didn't laugh like the others though she did mutter under her breath "you can do it, Scott" if for no other reason than to encourage herself to do her best and feel that if he could hear her he would listen.

Poppy was almost flabbergasted to see him start doing spectacular after that first mess up. she had been sure he would catch hers as she had just started but never thought he would be so skilled as to catch all the rest as well. she could hear the cheering and when the drills ended Poppy headed straight to Lukas. "was he that good last year?" She asked and Lukas shook his head.

"i don't think any kind of training could make someone that good" Lukas said quietly. Poppy nodded before heading toward the locker room. "Lukas will you hold onto the gear in your gym locker?" Poppy called as she quickly undressed and took a quick rinse off. the gear was nicely stacked on one of the benches and next to it were the clothes she would change into. her sweaty clothes littered the floor.

"yeah, bring it out when you are done. i'll wait out here with Allison" Lukas replied as he moved to talk to Allison about her life before the move. They talked with ease and jokes were shared before laughs could be heard. Poppy exited the locker room carrying the gear and tried to keep from smiling. she silently cursed herself as she felt the warmth that could only be felt when one was growing fond of someone. she wasn't suppose to get attached to anyone; she wasn't suppose to care!

Lukas smiled warmly as he and Allison noticed her before he moved to take the gear from her. He left quickly to store the gear before he and both girls headed toward the parking lot where they soon parted ways. with a final wave, they all drove off for the night to head to their homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poppy wasn't suppose to be shipped with Lukas but i kinda do now but that won't last as i want to ship her with one of the canon characters.
> 
> Lukas is a nice popular person sorta like Danny but more inclusive. he has many friends and is in many groups. i have no plans for him to be like Jackson.


End file.
